Lincoln and the word NO
by earthling1996r
Summary: Lincoln tries to say 'No' but it's very difficult for him. Based off of the Fosters episode with Wilt.


Lincoln is in the living room watching TV.

Lincoln " Oh boy the big ARGGH Two-parter is on I can't wait to watch it." Lincoln heard two voices ," US two." Lincoln noticed that his younger twin sisters Lola and Lana were sitting on the couch with him .

Lincoln " What are you two doing ?"

Lana " Were going to watch your show with you."

Lincoln " Even you Lola ?"

Lola struggled " The plot cause for it."

Lincoln turned the TV on and set between his twin sisters Lola was eating little princess pies in a bowl when she eaten all of them she tried to get Lincoln's attention .

Lola held it to his face " Oh Lola you out of your pies."

Lola " Oh I haven't noticed can you go get me some more please Linky."

Lincoln " Of course sis." Lincoln went to do so ; Lana glares at Lola.

In the kitchen Lincoln was pouring more princess pies in the bowl and was just about to get back to the couch when his mom came in with the cleaned laundry .

Mrs. Loud " Oh Lincoln thank goodness you're here can you take this basket up for me and put them all away sweetie? "

Lincoln " Love to mom but..."

Mrs. Loud " Thanks ." She gives her son the big basket and Lincoln gives her the bowl of Princess pies which she started eating.

Lincoln went up the stairs and was exhausted ; he then put all the cloths away for himself and his sisters.

Lincoln went back to the kitchen to get more Princess Pies for Lola .

Lincoln ran faster only to be stopped by Luan , Lori and Lisa. Luan " Hey Link how many Loud brothers does it take to change a broken lightbulb ?"

Lincoln " I don't get it."

Luan pointed to the out of juice light bulb and Lincoln changed it. While his sisters ate the pies.

Lincoln got more pies and was very annoyed he started walking " That's it the next time any one wants my help will get a big fat ..." Lincoln stopped in front of Lucy, Leni and Luna who were smiling at him.

Lincoln was helping his sisters with a performance " Well there are very close to me."

Cuts to Lincoln helping Clyde bench pressing " Why he is my best friend."

Cuts to helping Lori at her job at Gus's Games and Grub " Well I still kind of owe her."

Cuts to cleaning Vanzilla " Well the Vanzilla can't be all dirty." Lynn sir was in the van " Make sure it's nice and shiny son."

Cuts to walking with Charles " Well you do have to go."

Cuts to cleaning Lily's baby teeth. " Well if your teeth are crocked it would be bad."

Just then Ronnie Anne came over and saw Lincoln " Yo Link why are you being all like a dentine's to your baby sister ?"

Lincoln " Because Lisa says I have to."

R.A. " Why?"

Lincoln " Because she gave Lily candy that makes her tooth grow faster ."

R.A." Why ?"

Lincoln " Because Lisa needs an experiment to test it on I tried to stop he but couldn't ."

R.A. " Why ?"

Lincoln " Because she asked me to in a very convincing way."

R.A." Why?"

Lincoln " Because I'd do anything my family tells me to do."

R.A." Why?"

Lincoln " Because I'm too nice and can't say that word."

R.A." What word no?"

Lincoln " Yes that's the word I can't say."

R.A. " Why Lincoln you need to say yes to no."

Lincoln " Your right Ronnie Annie If I can say the N Word I can watch TV all day long bye." He leaves. Ronnie Anne started playing with Lily.

Lincoln got more of the Princess pies and left the kitchen as he says to himself " Ok Loud just say that word just say it." Lincoln stopped in from of Lori " Hey bro minding getting the rest of the groceries in the van ?" Lincoln tried to say no but couldn't, he got the groceries.

Lincoln then saw an old lady that needed help crossing the street " You who young man mind helping me cross the street ?"

Lincoln to the reader " I can't say no to an old lady it would be awful." Lincoln ran across the street to help the old lady.

Old Lady " Thanks boy." Lincoln signed just then a burger came in with a bag of money he gave it to Lincoln and ran the cops shows up.

Lincoln was put in jail with two other inmates who looked at him with big plans.

They made Lincoln dig a way out, Lincoln and the two other inmates ran and Lincoln got a job as a pizza delivery boy . And The first Pizza he delivered was to the same police station and Lincoln was in jail again with two new inmates.

They made Lincoln dig their way out and Lincoln ended up back in the Loud House.

Lincoln got more of Lola's Princess Pies but had a twitchy eye and a creepy grin.

Lincoln sat on the couch between Lola and Lana and heard the TV spoke on how ARGGH two part special was over and how they feel sorry for the poor saps that missed it.

Lincoln was at a breaking point of not saying no and missing his show , Lola ate some of the pies and was disgusted " Hey Lincoln these are cherry flavored I only eat strawberry flavored ." She then took the bowl and throw it on the ground " Now be a good big brother and clean that up and get me strawberry flavored ."

Lana " Lola don't be all snobby clean that up yourself."

Lola " Why it's Lincoln's fault now come on Linky hop to it."

Lincoln had enough he jumped up from the couch ad screamed " NOOOOOOO!" So loud it could give Luna's loud a music a run for it's money . " No NO no NOO No NOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Lincoln's No's caused the twins to fall back on the couch they slowly crawled up to him and Lana said " You done?"

Lincoln " Not quit . No NO NO NO No NO No _**NO! "**_

Lincoln was taking deep breaths , Lola " Fell better big brother ?"

Lincoln " Yeah I do Lola I got the No's out of my body."

Lola " So you feel better back to your old self?"

Lincoln " Yeah I am."

Lola handed the bowl to her brother " Great now go get me my pies."

Lincoln " Sure Lola ...( Realizes ) Wait I mean...' Lola slams the door shut before he could finish, Lincoln " Dang it."

THE END


End file.
